


Do you want me to torture you until you're vomiting blood again? Bill no name Weasley Love Tortuer Story

by ICZYHOSTAGEOFLOVENEVERMOREFREE89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, crossover - Fandom
Genre: BDSM89, Confuse percy Weasley, Evil from wher you lest expect it, Gen, IM NOT NATIVE IN ENGLISH SPEAKER SO SORRY FOR ERROR THIS IS NOT BEATA, M/M, Major Character(s), Multi, Other, Posible Major character death, VERY OCC CHARACTERS IM NOT FALLOWING THE FILMS OR THE BOOK I CANNON, mulit lordchips Harry and Bill and Dobby, warning Mature Explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICZYHOSTAGEOFLOVENEVERMOREFREE89/pseuds/ICZYHOSTAGEOFLOVENEVERMOREFREE89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ruled the world.</p><p>Then I lost it all<br/>Dead and broken.<br/>My back's against the wall.<br/>Cut me open.<br/>I'm just trying to breathe,<br/>Just trying to figure it out<br/>Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.<br/>I said, "Then I lost it all."<br/>And who can save US now?<br/>~ Bill No Name Weasley & Zay Harry Xen James Potter</p><p> </p><p>BxB When Bill finally gets sick of Mir's drug use and domestic torture - abuse and rapes, he attempts to leave, only to regret ever letting the thought cross his mind. Will he ever be free from Mir's cruel TORTURE or will he forever be capture in the dark. Will his former friends and family find him alive from the dead before it's to late and haw does Harry James Potter now ZAy Harry Xen James Potter fitt in with all this madness and wait kids whos are they... Read to find out</p><p>Bill No Name Weasley X Zay Harry Xen James Potter</p><p>Drug use, Domestic Abuse, Torture, AND RAPE not for the faint of heart or stomach!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dont Run Away From Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this story it will be slow uppdates just so u know. when i started this story i saw that ther was very litel Bill Abuse/ kidnapped story so i thought i would write one and her it is happy reading.
> 
>  
> 
> OH
> 
>  
> 
> NOT FOR THE FAINTED HARDED U HAVE BEN WARNED  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bill, you stupid boy. You never should have tried to leave me.  
” Mir said, standing over the squirming man tied to a chair. 

“I left or moore like tried to because you're fucking abusive!”

SLAP

“Don't talk to me like that.” Mir said as a dangerous glint lit up his eyes.  
Bill quivered. He'd learned from prior pain and experience that whenever Mir got that look in his eyes, the best thing for him to do if he wanted to see the next day was to hide.

But as it was, he was tied down, and couldn't hide from his lover even if he wanted to. 

 

“I don't let nobody talk to me that way, so what the fuck makes ya think ya can?” Rackel snarled.

 

Bill felt it would be the healthier choice at the moment for him to keep his mouth shut.  
That had worked for him in the past, but this time, apparently it was the wrong strategy,  
because the elder man yelled, “What? No fucking answer now?”, before slapping him again. 

 

As much as Bill wanted his freedom, he valued his life more.  
He decided he would just play this as well as he could.  
He would act just the way he knew his lover would want him to act. Weak and submissive. 

He would swallow his pride this time. He lowered his head, and whispered, “ I'm sorry.”

 

“You're going to be fucking sorry!” Mir yelled. This was going to get ugly.  
Normally, when Bill started apologizing, the elder man would soften up, not get crueler.  
Six let out an involuntary whimper. If he was scared before, he was terrified now.  
Why did he have to get caught making his getaway while Mir was high?  
He was always so heartless when he was high... 

Then, Rackel pulled out a knife.  
Bill squirmed against his bonds. “Oh Merlin.”

“Merlin can't fucking save you now.”

“No! Please no!”

 

This was his last chance to see if things were going to get better.  
If his lover listened to his pleas, good chance was he was just very fucking pissed. 

But it looks like there would be no such luck for the little Fallen Angel tonight, because the older man snapped,  
“Don't fucking tell me what to do!”, before making a tiny scratch across his cheek. 

“Mir, please!”

 

“Shut up!” The vampire screamed, before throwing a punch.  
There was the sound of a crack, before Bill howled in pain, blood pouring out of his nose. 

“I said shut up!” Mir snarled at the other man, before grabbing his chin with one hand, forcing their eyes to meet.  
He could see quite clearly the terror that lay behind the eyes, and the pretty face contorted in pain.  
Oh, and that perfect skin, covered in blood.  
Normally, upon seeing this sight, he would have stopped, not wanting to damage his beauty any more than necessary. 

 

Instead, he put the knife that he was holding in the younger man's mouth, up against the inside of his cheek.  
One twitch, and it would slice his face open.  
Bill held himself perfectly still, not wanting to tempt the hands of fate.  
There was a tense moment, Bill's eyes pleading with him not to do it, do anything but that.  
He knew what was most likely going to happen, and the amount of pain that it could visit upon him.  
He didn't want that, in any way, shape, or form.  
Mir ignored those pleading eyes, instead yanking the knife to the side. 

 

It cut cleanly through the younger man's cheek, nearly all the way to his ear, as if it were nothing more than hot butter.

He now had a gash that completely separated the top of his cheek from the bottom, a half of a Chelsea grin.  
He let out an inhuman noise, sinking down in his chair, his hands fighting to break free of his bonds, to hold the gaping wound together, or at the very least, to curl into a ball and make himself seem like the least imposing target as possible. 

“I fucking told you to shut up. At least now no other man's gonna be lookin' at ya.  
” Mir spat, licking his lover's blood off the knife with a pink tongue, careful not to cut himself.  
Looks like he had gotten some high quality heroin this time.  
That had only happened twice before, and Bill still bore the scars of each time.  
Stab wounds tended to leave a nasty mark, just like the time Mir had tried slicing his throat open.  
After that incident, he'd woken up in the hospital, Percy crying over him, Charlie comforting him, and Mir holding his hand, all of them asking,  
“Why Bill? Why did you try to kill yourself?”

 

The tears rolled down, laced with eyeliner then ran down Bill's cheeks, stinging the wound on the side of his face, and as much as he tried to, he couldn't hold back the whines of agony. 

 

“Do I have to do the other side too?” Mir asked threateningly,  
holding up the now licked clean knife so that Bill could see it clearly.  
The younger man shook his head, not willing to bring more pain to his face by saying anything.  
He didn't know the exact extent of the gash in his cheek, but he felt as though opening his mouth in the slightest would cause it to rip even further. 

 

“Then you'll shut the fuck up unless I tell ya otherwise!”

A nod replied. 

“You think that this is gonna be over soon? Think again! Ya ain;t leavin' me, now or ever!”  
Rackel screeched, before digging his knife into Bill's side, leaving a nasty gash.  
The seventeen year old boy threw his head back in agony.  
As much as he couldn't take what he had been going through before, he would have never tried to escape if he knew this was going to happen. 

“Bet you're regretting ever trying to run away now to the family you so rightfully disinherit your self from, aren't you?”

Another nod. 

 

“Do you regret stayin' with me?”Mir asked, his voice going suddenly soft.  
It caught Bill off guard. Slowly, he shook his head, 'no'. 

“Are you sure?” Mir asked.  
The way he was acting right now worried Bill even more than the knife he held, which was a lot.  
Another shake of the head to signify no. 

 

 

“Don't lie to me!”

 

 

Bill shuddered faintly.  
If his cheek wasn't in agony, he'd say anything to get out of this predicament, anything at all. 

“If you claim you don't regret staying, then why th' fuck do I get th' feelin' tha' you're gonna run if I let ya go?”  
The elder man said, his words beginning to get slurred, before slicing open Bill's bicep.  
He let out a grunt of pain.  
The knife was growing dull.  
It'd just cause more pain as time went by.  
But then again, that was wha Mir was intending to do, wasn't it?  
Cause him as much pain as was possible? Because if it was, then he was doing one hell of a good job. 

“You need to learn your fucking place!”  
Before another slice, to his chest this time, was made. 

“And your place is below me!” The knife was now at his throat.  
A thin line was created, drawing up beads of blood. 

 

Bill swallowed convulsively. Was this how it was going to end?  
He had been through this before, and the aftermath had been highly unpleasant.  
The tears began to fall, faster and faster, their saltiness increasing the pain in his cheek.  
He didn't want to die. Not like this.  
He could feel the blood leaking from his cheek, down his neck, and making his shirt stick to his neck unpleasantly. 

“Awww, poor thing. Ya don' wanna die, d'ya?” Mir mocked him. 

Bill shook his head viciously.  
He didn't particularly care for the life that he was living now, but he liked being alive.  
At least if he were alive, he could start over somewhere new.  
If he were dead, well then that'd be kinda hard. 

 

“Then ya shouldn' ha tried to' leave!” The vampire yelled, before ripping open his lover's stomach with the knife.  
Blood flowed out in a sickening gush. 

“Y' promised me ya'd nev'r leave!” was accompanied by a gash to his thigh. 

 

 

By now, Bill was trembling and whimpering helplessly, covered in his own blood, and  
tears washing over his face in a constant flow.  
He was at the brink of unconsciousness.  
But Mir beat him to the punch, falling over, out cold.  
His drugs had effectively left him a comatose heap on the floor.  
Seeing this, Bill gave in, passing out several minutes later, still bleeding and tied to the chair. 

 

An hour or two later, Bill was woken up by Mir shaking him vigorously.  
He let out a whimper, cringing away.  
He was expecting more pain and torment from the one who swore to love him forever.  
Mir glared at him, a harsh glint in his eyes, though not as bad as before. 

 

Unwillingly, Bill forced himself to relax.  
The glint left his lover's eyes. “Did you learn your lesson?”  
He asked at length. A lot of weight rode on those 5 words.  
“Good.” Mir said, patting him on the head, before saying, “Now I'll take care of your cuts.”

He left, returning moments later with a massive first aid kit.  
Bill squirmed uncomfortably.  
In the aftermath of all the times that it had gotten pretty bad and Mir had insisted on fixing him, the act of taking care of his wounds was painful.  
It was as if the older man was trying to draw out the torture, this time under the guise of trying to make it all better.  
And should Bill dare complain or try getting away even if it were the most excruciating pain in the world,  
that would just be a trigger for the violence to resume again, leaving him with even more cuts and bruises.  
Truth be told, he would have rather just let the cuts stay open, to hell with infection. 

 

Mir soaked a cotton round in rubbing alcohol.  
Bill could smell it from where he sat, and he instantly tensed.  
There was more pain to come for the night ahead, and he didn't want any more pain.  
He just wanted it to end already.  
Apparently he was going to start out small,  
because he merely reached out and used it to wipe away the dried blood from the tiny little scratch on his intact cheek.  
Even so, the younger man drew in a sharp breath.  
If the other singer noticed it, he didn't let on.  
Instead, he applied a small dab of ointment to the scratch. 

“Bill, you know how much I hate doing this to you.”  
Mir said with a sigh, before moving on to the wound on his bicep.  
This one was both deeper and larger, but not by much.  
When the alcohol touched the edges of his open flesh, Bill let out a slight whine.  
This wasn't a tenth as bad as his cheek.  
If he couldn't handle that, then how the hell was he going to manage it when it came time to fix his mouth? “  
I know you don't like this either.”  
The older man said, the tone of his voice as if he were saying something less important, like “I know you don't like chocolate ice cream, so I got vanilla instead.”

 

Bill nodded. This was something that he could agree with.  
He wasn't a masochist who loved being beaten and sliced all the time. In fact, he couldn't stand pain,  
even though he did have a few tattoos and piercings.  
But as a matter of course, those were pain that he chose, not pain that was thrust upon him. 

“You see?” Mir asked, applying ointment to his arm, before deciding that it could use a butterfly strip or three to help it heal better.  
As he dug around for them, he said, “It's really simple, Bill.  
You don't like getting hurt, and I don't like hurting you.”

He found what he was looking for, turning around, standing in front of his partner.  
Bill looked at him apprehensively.  
“This part won't hurt too badly.” Mir said, ripping open the paper wrappers to two of the butterfly strips,  
before applying them to the singer's arm.  
Then, he placed a layer of gauze over It and secured the whole thing with medical tape. 

 

“And if we can both agree on that, then why do you keep making me hurt you?” he asked, kneeling down in front of the singer.  
Bill gulped. Mir was a clever man. He treated the 'milder' wounds first.  
Now, when he was going to start talking about the more important things, he had the worse ones to deal with.  
He could inflict more pain that way. 

 

 

He soaked a fresh pad in alcohol.  
Bill shivered faintly. God, he didn't want to continue with this.  
Please, just end it, or give him something to ease the pain.  
Instead, it was just wiped straight across his cut open thigh. He let out a low moan of pain.  
He didn't want this, just let him bleed to death, but just don't continue with this.  
“Come on, there's not all that much left now. “ Mir said, as if to comfort him. 

 

Bill's breaths were coming out harsh and rapid. He was terrified, and he was in pain.  
He didn't know what was coming next.  
From his place on the ground in front of him, Mir placed several kisses onto his knee.  
They served their purpose. Making him calm down a bit.  
His eyes were still full of fright, however, when they made eye contact.  
“I'm not going to stitch this up, since it's on your thigh and I'm the only one who's going to see it. Right?” 

Bill nodded, a jerky motion. Maybe he wouldn't be too cruel and heartless this time. Maybe. 

 

“Good. Maybe you did learn.”  
Mir said, kissing his knee again, before unwrapping several more butterfly strips, using them to hold the edges of the wound together.  
Bill dropped his head back, taking in deep lungfuls of air.  
It hurt, but he knew that there was probably worse to come.  
The ointment going on there hurt too, and so did the gauze.  
It was deeper than he thought it was originally.  
It had actually hit the fat layer, something believed to be an impossibility, considering how thin he was. 

 

After wrapping the whole thing up with medical tape, Mir gave it a slight tap.  
Bill winced in pain. It was probably terrible, just from the way that it felt.  
Then, he came back up, to the long line on the younger singer's side.  
That, too, he swabbed out with alcohol, using the butterfly stitches to hold together.  
There was just the gash in his stomach, and his torn apart cheek to contend with. 

 

By the time he was done, however, Bill was on the verge of tears, and his breaths were coming in harsh and shallow.  
He knew what was coming next. Stitches.  
Rackel had been nice to him so far... too nice.  
That meant that when he moved onto the next two, he probably wasn't going to be holding back. 

 

Mir reached out and grabbed his chin, making them look eye to eye.  
He could see that Bill was terrified beyond belief. “Are you scared?”

A moment passed before Bill nodded.  
He was scared that by saying yes, he was opening himself up to getting beaten up again. 

 

“Don't fight me, don't move at all, and it won't be so bad.”  
Mir said,letting go, before using a few alcohol soaked pads to pat delicately at the other man's wounded stomach.  
Bill let out a high pitched squeal of pain, his muscles clenching up, as he couldn't run away from the pain.  
Just when he thought that it was over, Mir was holding up a needle and thread.  
Bill quickly shook his head no. 

 

 

“Didn't I fucking tell you not to fight me?” 

 

 

Bill nodded, tears spilling out of the corner of his eyes.  
The older man leaned forward, licking them off his face, careful to avoid the mangled cheek.  
“I won't tell you again.”  
He said, before grabbing the edges of the wound on Bill's stomach at one corner.  
Then, the needle went through it. He pulled the thread along with it, all the way through.  
The curse breaker could feel every since centimeter of the thread going through his skin,  
pulling and tugging, no matter how gentle the other man was trying to be.  
He let out a whine each time that he felt the needle puncture his skin.  
He didn't know how long it went on, but soon enough, yet not soon enough, it was over.  
That left only the half a Chelsea smile to worry about. 

“We're almost over.” Mir said, facing his lover at last.  
Bill whimpered, tugging at his bonds in a futile attempt to get away.  
He would take anything besides what he knew was coming next.  
He didn't want to go through with it.  
It made him cringe just to think about the agony that would be visited upon him in a moment.  
“This is going to hurt, you know that, right?”

 

A nod replied that. He didn't want it to hurt.  
He knew that Mir could do something to keep this from being too much for him to handle.  
He knew that.  
He knew that the older man kept a large stash of drugs everywhere,  
and some of it was capable of knocking out a horse if used the right way.  
“Want me to give you something for it?”

 

A look of hope lit up blue eyes, and Bill nodded again, almost not willing to believe his good luck.  
Then, it was dashed like fragile stemware on hard cinderblock.  
“Too bad. You don't deserve it.” His head fell. 

“But maybe if you behave yourself, then I just might help you.” Rackel said, looking at the other man.  
The faint glow of hope started to light up again in his eyes.  
There was the very slight chance that he was actually going to do something to keep him out of the misery that he knew he was about to go through.  
Then there was the larger chance, which was nearly a certainty, that he would just be forced to suffer.

 

But it seemed like now that the drugs were finally mostly worn off,  
Rackel was back in the nearest thing to a normal state of mind that he could be in.  
“I'll give you something this time, but next time, it's gonna be twice as bad, and I don't care.”  
He said, before going into the medical kit.  
Within a moment, he came up with a hypodermic needle, and a spoon.  
He dropped the needle and the spoon onto Bill's lap, before taking off his belt. 

The curse breaker knew what he was going to be injected with, but he was at the point that if it kept him from suffering, then he was willing to accept it.  
Mir freed one of Bill's arms, the uninjured one, pulling it in front of him.  
As he tied his belt as tightly as he could around the bony limb, he said,  
“Better be fuckin' grateful that I didn't use all of it yet.”  
The younger man gulped.  
Apparently his luck wasn't so good after all. 

 

Then, Mir grabbed up the spoon. Reaching into his pocket, he found a white rock, placing it on the spoon.  
In his next foray into his pocket, he pulled out a lighter, using it to heat the rock until it melted.  
Then, he used the needle to suck up the liquid.  
All the while, Bill was looking at him uneasily.  
Seeing this, he spat, “Don't look at me like that. You wanna suffer?”

Bill quickly looked down. 

 

He was still looking down when he felt the needle prick his vein, injecting it's drug.  
It didn't take long to affect him, considering he had never done anything more serious than the occasional shot of whiskey.  
After about a minute or two, Mir asked him, “How ya feelin'?” 

Bill just looked up at him with dazed eyes, unfocused on anything. 

Mir smiled, before lightly touching the wounded cheek.  
Bill didn't even flinch, he was that out of it.  
The older man grabbed up his alcohol and cotton pads, wiping all the blood away from his partner's neck and cheek.  
Still, he didn't make a single move.  
Out came the needle, sewing up the horrible cut, until it was nothing much to worry about.  
On top of that, ointment and silicon sheets, meant to prevent scarring. 

Finally finished, he untied Bill from the chair, and scooped him up bridal style.  
He didn't even twitch.  
Mir took him upstairs, into their bedroom.  
Maybe he should make it a habit to keep Bill drugged up like this.  
He was certainly less of a pain, and he was so tame...


	2. STARTING THE WORKDAY WTIH COMPLICATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill goes to work the day after the tortue and talks to hiss bosses and two friend Griphook and Ragnok

Mir looked at Bille as he freed him from the rest off the ropes. Get the fuck up and clean yourself you got fifteen minutes to do so snarled Mir. Bill raised from the chaire on unsteady legs. He stood a few minutes to get his balance right before he slowly got to the bedroom. He sigh and thought back off his family that he had seen for the last three years. Yes he knew that he was seventeen soon going on eighteen but he still miss them but he knew he couldn’t go back. Mir had seen to that he could not. He had use a forme off imperius curse to get his father sign some papers and then force William that Bille real name was to disinherit himself if he didn't want to suffer the consequences and that was two years ago.

After that they had disappeared to god know where. Mir still allowed him to work as a curse breaker at gringotts but was about it. He never left the house more than for work but that was about it. Bill spelled his bandaged so they would hold against the water and stepped in the shower to only break down in a big cry. It had almost been three years scenes he had seen his family and friends.  
A bang on the door told him his time was up so he quicken himself and steep out but he didn't get far before he was slammed to the wall and his aire cut off with a blinding pain. Please i can’t breath Mir he choked out. Do you think i care about that Spitfire. Your time is up and you overstep the limit. Mir let Bill go from his grip how instantly fell to the floor coughing like crazy to get air into his lungs but he got beaten to it with hard kick against the ribs and a big snap and he was out like light. Mir steep out off the room and went to do other things.

When Bill woke up again he could feel his head pounding and his body screaming in pain. He forced himself to get up and make breakfast. It was the normally coffey with a glass of juice and a big coup off blood and then he was of for the day. When he finally came to the kitchen he sa Mir with cross arms over the chest with a big murderous look. Bille didn’t say anything and did the normally breakfast for his so call beloved boyfriend. 

He sat down and watch as Mir ate. When he was done the dishes was done without magic. Mir didn’t like use magic in the house if it wasn’t necessary. So ever beating wound or scar was to heal the muggle way if it wasn’t life threatening.any broken bones was to heal that way too if it wasn’t in the legs then skeleton grow was aloud and on the ribcage area.. Mir worked at the hospital in one off the vampire village to help any creature off vampire that need help. He dragged Bill to the bed where he tied his wrist over his head to the headboard on the bed and set the rib right again and held skeleton grow down his throat and then a painkiller potion. he then untied him from the ropes and told him to eat and get to work. Billes mind couldn’t believe it that he was forced to work with those injury he had on the body but he knew that it would be pointless to argue with Mir so he did what he was told.. But as he walked to the room he took some bruise salve to reduce the bruises in the face and neck as well on the other areas where it could be or was visibly shown. It had been a long time now scenes he had eaten a full meal. Mir didn’t like he ate too much and always wanted him slim. Far too slim for his own liking.

An hour later he was Gringotts to talk to Griphook.. He greeted him in gobbledok and asked what was on the today agenda..

It not much but we found a very dark classified objekt in the lastrengvault. So wa are going to due a big sweep through on all vault to believe to be death eater one and look them through but with big caution so they don't get alerted and we need to check for other dangerous artifact as well told Griphook. That sound interesting but we are doing the world a favor if we found artifact that is tainted with a horcrux told Bill as he sat down to drink the tea hem just been offered by his boss Ragnok.,we also have another matter to discuss with you Bille. Bille looked alarm and wonder what it was. 

Zay has been kidnapped has yet to be found he was wrongly put at his aunt's house in surrey but for the last two years he has been living with the gobbling after he crach down on my office table gravely injured. Bille look like a question mark. Zay is formerly known as Harry Xen James Potter-Evans. He has Future mate and that is way we told you about this.  
Bill dread the answer but already knew the answer his two bests friend and bosses would tell him. William we want you to do an inheritance test. Griphook saw the hesitations in his eyes.  
He really wanted to but he knew that Mir would kill him when he found out and he knew also that he could never hid anything from him. He really wanted to be free from Mir but he knew he couldn’t as Mir had bound him to him and also force him to swear an oath to never pick up, or use another wand except for work.  
Mir had almost first force him to talk an oath to never use one but when Bille had pleaded him to read the guide book for cures breaking that it was almost impossible to do that without he had said that he didn't like but he didn't wanted to lose his so called punching bag either so he had said yes to that and force an oath on everything else. He really wanted to get away from Mir but he also knew that he could never hide from him either. He had taken a pregnancy test they had have a while ago. But the more he thought the more he knew that his unborn child and children couldn't live like this. Both Ragnok and Griphook had tried to get him to talk to them the last ten minutes.

Dobby felt his distresses and popped in with the kids. The first time Bille had met Dobby was he and the other Weasley’s had been walking through Diagon Alley when he was five And both him and Dobby had felt a bond between them and they had been friend since. He had also learned Dobby to speak better than he did back then. Master Bille is evrything alright? while the kids run toward their dad. Since Bill was a very powerful wizard Dobby had become one of the most powerful house elves in the world but he knew that when his friend and Master Bill would bond with his mate he would be the strongest in the history.

Cursebreaker William explain yourself had Griphook said with a voice and tone that got him to think off his old transfiguration teacher Minerva Mcgonagall. Bille rose from the chair but his body or himself didn't want to functional right now so he just broke down. Dobby embrace his Master and friend while he cried. The kid was that one bing thing that he manage to hid from his so called boyfriend. The first time Mir had raped him was almost a month after he had taken him from his family and forced him to disinherit himself. He had mange to hid it from Mir and Dobby had helped him deliver the a set of magical triplets.

He Had honor Dobby's parents to name the girl Lidya. Dobby had been touch due to that his mother name was Libbya with two B’s, and the boys had been named Marcus and Alexander. Dobby had promised him to take care of them and every money that Bille had earned he had gotten. Both Bill and Dobby had been grateful that Mir didn’t know the full salary he got from his cursebreaker jobb. So he took about thirty percent from what he earned and gave it to Dobby so he could pay rent for the small flat he had hidden and to cover the food. the other forty percent Mir always took so the rest off the salary he got to himself but he was rarely allowed to go outside when he was of the job so he nearly never spend anything from what he had left off his salary.

Dobby felt on Bill stomach. As Dobby laid his small hand on his stomach he couldn’t help to hiss out in pain from the last night previous torture-beating. Dobby looked worried at his friend and Master as he saw his hand full with blood and in the end how Bill passed out to bloodlost and pain that his body could handle any longer. Griphook and Ragnok flew up and went with fast legs to their friend and employee, Bill was one off very few that they called friend as well as the potter’s, Sirius Orion Black with his mate Remus John Lupin-Black and Wiliam with his friend and house elf Dobby. GET STORMHOOK roar Ragnok. Stormhook, was medic for the staff on gringott and searten special clients as well. The baby will be fine said Dobby who could feel the small child in Bill stomach.

Bill had ben often rape by Mir and five of those times he had miscarried and lost the babies. The second time he had gotten pregnant he had given birth to quadruplets but only three was alive. that was the age of fifteen and a half. Third time he had given birth was exact a year after the second one just one day after and it had ben a set off magical twins. Fourth time was six month a go and he had given birth again to a pair of magical quadruplets and this time everyone had lived. 

He already had 12 kids and he knew that he was not going to abort even though that he knew that if Mir found he wouldn’t be aloud to do it anyway. But he also knew that his body could soon not take it anymore with all the tortures abuse and the raping. Stormhook came fast as she could. When she saw who it was she became very worried cuss this human also known as Bill was one of her favorites due to that fact that he didn’t care that they were gobbling or any other creature. To him she was an equal and a friend it that was that Stormhook liked about Bill. She put quickly aside her worries and went professional immediately. What has happen Ragnok? He hiss when his friend and house elfe put a hand on his stomach and then he just collapsed. Mrs Stormhook It will be a problem and I is worried said Dobby worried for his friend and Master. He showed them his almost dried blooded hand. Stormhook gasp as did the other. She started talk long in gobbledygook, she also had a paper in here hand it became longer and longer. She couldn't believe all the injuries somebody had inflicted on her friend and now her patient.

The collar around Billes neck vibrated and burned for a while before it increase it’s burning. Bille woke from his unconsciousness up with a scream and said without knowing he had said it: He knows, and just like that he was out like a light again. The big collar soon became visible, there was no opening and it was sitting very tight. The first time Mir had put this on was just after he had given birth the second time at age fifteen. only to month after he had given birth at fifteen and a half he tried to runaway and managed to do so for three month.


	3. FLASHBACK: I'M BULLETPROFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something happends and Bill gets caught in a flashback

FLASHBACK FROM WHEN BILL RAN AWAY FROM MIR AT AGE ALMOST SIXTEEN YEARS OLD

 

BILL'S POV STARTS IN FIRST GOING TO THIRD POV:

 

I want to go back to Weasleys screamed Bill who had just been brought back after escaping Mir for almost three months.  
I want a normal life i so tired of being abused I Can’t take this.

Spitfire shut the fuck up and do as you’re told shut the fuck up and do what i told you to do.  
Mir does a choke-grip on Bill for him to calm down, but he continued to struggle.

Bill had become verye tierd of this shiit and whanted to live a normal life with his friends and the Weasleys.  
But it seems that Mir wouldn’t let him.  
How much he tried eventually he kneed Mir in the balls and started running but  
ending getting knocked out cold by a stun gun. 

When I wake up again I was lowered into a coffin-like.  
I lie there with bound hands and knees but a knee-pin prevents that I can’t pull my legs up because of it.  
To the sides, you will not.  
Then the guy and Mir take two candles and drip candles after candles on me.  
After three hours, the body is covered, but they continue with a new one.  
My body burns after treatment.  
The wax goes all the way up to the chin, but they continue to stock up on candles.  
Five hours later, they lift me up and turn so I lie on side a while as they continue with the candlewax.  
And continues to drip on the back.

\- If you move one inch, you will die. You can be sure the guy says.  
Yhe I know he the bosses and all but still I want to know but I only get one kind of response,  
and furthermore was covering those who disappeared at the battle.  
It hurts so much that I want to fade away.

So lie still you stupid bitch.  
After 10 hours I am lying in a stearic thick bed of candlewax and can’t move at all.  
The whole body burns and aches.

See you then in the door and suddenly wonder if you had something to do with it all to do  
and fake everything else but my thinking as you stand next to me.  
Mumbles and ask what are you doing here? I would not be here to telling you.

 

Will be surprised and try to think but my brain does not work.  
Well, you have something to say in your defense says Mir.  
What have I done now? Muzzles I worried. Candle grease burns still.  
Please, I don’t want this I want to go home why don’t you let... silence rows the new guy.

 

 

You stay until we say otherwise says Mir.  
Was Mir was meaning was that Bill would still be his pleasure slave and Aarons blow of some stem bag.  
What Mir was meaning with that was whenever Aaron exploded he could use Bill for it.  
Aaron was Mir brother in all but blood and he often let Aaron rape Bill.  
But it was often Aaron turned Mir down for offer.  
But why don’t you let me go home to the Weasleys?  
I do not belong here I want to leave you i'm done with this shiit, I say again, trying to get me.  
But all stearic prevents me from being able to move.  
How much as I want so happens nothing.  
It quickly becomes dark in the room later in the day,  
you know don’t is not if the sun has gone down or if they've been covert up.

Trying to get rid of the candle wax that burns on the body.  
Eventually I and crawls out of the coffin.  
I can also see that i have second degree burn on some places but my legs would  
not carry me after every peaceful and bound for so long.  
Trying to get the ropes off leg but my fingers would not obey me.  
Trying again and again but fail all the time.  
In the end I managed and cheering in the table.

I am leaving on me but fall again.Trying to find something that I can stay in.  
But it's all the time there is not anything in the room for the coffin, I was in.  
But in the end I managed to pull myself up, although it is the legs wobbly but standing still,  
even while helping but it hurts again have feeling that the next time won’t be so lucky.

 

 

Opens the door gently and do not hear anything so I sneak out.  
And open the front door.  
Looking out, it is dark outside, but no one nearby.  
What I do not know is that the guy has hut just off the forest.  
I look further out but do not see a thing so I start to run fast,  
because the strength in my legs did not revert completely.

Coming to the woods after about 20 minutes.  
The act was not anyone there so I creep on.  
I rejoice and realize that I have finally come free.  
Continuing to go on.  
But just because I've escaped again it does not mean that I am safe yet.  
But before I know the words to hail muggle bullets all around me I began  
to run to avoid being hit but quickly become tired.

I told you we'd kill you if you run away, but you would quite simply not hear screams a familiar voice.  
It was Mir, He walks up to me and shouts I should kill you when I thought the time was right.  
No, please let me be it hurts please I do not want to.  
Let me, I don’t want this I want to go home and live a normal life I cry.  
He raises the gun and slaps him with cant and he falls helplessly into the ground,  
although he did not faint, but he puts a muggle gun to kneecap and shoot.  
Splash sounds almost as knee smash the shot.  
The shot hurt so badly that he immediately fainted from pain.  
He walks up to me and sees that I have passed out.  
There you are saying Mir said, smiling maliciously,  
and lift me up without having any kind of problem and note to my injuries.  
The shot largely destroyed everything in the kneecap so it just a bunch of bone chips left in there.

 

He carries me back to the house and throws me on the floor and squats stop the bleeding  
with a pressure pad and then go to bed ( he thinks I will probably be unconscious for a while).

The morning begins to dawn and Mir wakes up,  
Goes slowly out of bed looking out the window,  
It looks to be a really great day today.  
He goes down to the basement and look at his new bitch.  
I still lie unconscious when he comes down to see if I’m awake.  
He says: This is not god; we can’t have it like this, so Mir goes to fetch a bucket.  
Fill it up with ice cold water, standing there looking at me while she fills it,  
then takes the bucket with the cold water and dumped it over my head.  
This brings me to wake up with a jerk,  
feel completely dizzy and the whole body twisting in pain from yesterday’s treatment.  
Well, you'll stop when I say to you, says Mir evilly.

When he did not get an answer he gives me a blow on the cheek and  
then says that I was really naughty yesterday and can’t expect any mercy for what I did.  
Apologize you slut he screams.  
he gets no answer from me, but what did she expected.  
But after a few minutes silence as she breaks the silence.  
What happened yesterday? Mumbles half unconscious.  
Mir noticed that I have not decreased much of yesterday's torturing.  
Yesterday you tried to run away from me.  
Then I shot you right here, says he, pressing his thumb just above my bandaged knees,  
digging down into my lap so that I can feel an incredible throbbing pain rail through,  
it hurts so much that I feel I am about to pass out again.

STAY WITH ME he roars at me. Looking at him with dazed look.  
Then again and after that one more time after that he just sit there and not do anything else.  
He can see me going into darkness one more time.  
Suddenly everything again becomes black again.

 

 

He lets the press over my knee go and start to smacks my cheeks until I wake up again by the rough treatment,  
waiting for a look that is vague and begin to awaken to life.  
Well how do you like it?  
I could go on for quite a while and I have more tricks than that in my sleeve and as my say you might not like it.  
Get up says Mir , waving the hail. No I can’t I squeak out. Do it!  
No I can’t please, I can’t, I'm crying and begging but he is not listening to me.  
Since then obliged himself he says and carcasses.  
Mir comes back down in the basement.  
When he comes he lifts me up and keeps me in his strong arms,  
taking a roughly hold of neck and the air disappears quickly.

I makes a groan when the damaged knee whining to the protest of being stand on.  
I will not be satisfied bow to obey me, and I took you here.  
Me intend to continue torturing you until you and do what I am telling you!  
When Mir had gone, I sat quietly left and thought about how I could get out of here.

Reduction Act, afraid and a broken knee,  
it was no big odds to survive with his life and who knows what he was capable of or if he brought others that came.  
I must have fallen asleep/passed out again all of a sudden I woke with a steer out that someone was looking at me.  
Mir asked if I wanted something to eat.  
It was wonderful to get some food in the stomach, there is little variety of food instead of kicking or rapes.

 

Please it hurts and I just want it to stop but the knee to prevent me from standing or stitt on my own knees it just hurts so much that i  
want to pass out but I know that Mir wouldn’t let it happen or anyone off the men in his company.

\- Don fucking tempt me he said.  
\- You have make me quite angry Bill.  
\- Please, it hurts so much.  
\- If you don’t shut the hell up I will kill the Weasleys in an blink of an eye.  
Silence in the room came quickly.

Peel the pulsating pain rushing in my knee and in the end I did not cope with the pain and everything turns black

It hurts when I wake with a start.  
I push myself away from him and try to take me away from there but my injured knee makes everything more difficult and it just turns  
on me and my world is spinning out of control.  
Mir goes from there, leaving me alone again in the dark room.

 

 

The tears flowing and my face is swollen from all the crying but I can’t stop.  
After an hour or so Mir comes again. I can’t help but again Used:  
Please let me I want to go home, you-can’t do this to me.  
He goes up and grip firmly hold the neck and begins to shake until I lose consciousness.  
In to Become Immobile and she goes out and leaves me still in my blood.  
I wake up at night and try to get up but again and again so I fail but I am very desperate and really try.

After a while, so I managed. I sneak out of the room,  
but like I come out of the room I see the man who was sitting next to Mir earlier that day.  
He takes a tight grip on my wrists and drags me in the room again and then he pushes me  
down with force on the floor and started beating me roughly.  
So you thought you could run away from us twice hissed between his teeth, and while I cry.  
Can anyone help me, I think,  
but not a soul in the vicinity of the room or outside or if there was they would never help me anyway...

I tried desperately to get out of the tight grip but it was maple loose as he seems to be around  
120 kilos and pressed all his power against me.  
Because of that I could not move or do anything.  
Please, I Cried but to no avail, he was all for the focusing and ignored me completely.  
Blow after blow struck the wounded body Began to get hurt by now quite.

 

He takes with one hand and with the other one he fish up a pair of handcuffs.  
Left to Briefly chick and throw around on my back and takes back roughly my arm and attach Shackles.  
Fucking end screams when he continues playing with the whip.

Thou that you could runway from us again or from Mir,  
you will never run away from me or MIr.  
He let go of my head and ends beating me.  
I try to turn my head towards him but is struck in the head and says:  
you can’t fucking look at me.  
I look guiltily at the floor while he starts pulling out a blowtorch.  
I scream like hell when he starts to light it but nothing happens and the air in me feels heavy and nothing helps.  
Until the end,  
I give him a kick which causes him to dropped down to the floor and turn in short pains but little that was enough for me to get up.

I get up and start running out of room.

But it was not so easy when the hands were tied with handcuffs.  
But don’t get far before he’s than he is upon me again and knocks me down again.  
He grabs me and repeater me after a sack, Into the room again, once I get there again,  
turning on me a gag, generated up a slave collars That are fixed by a chain from a hidden parts of the wall,  
it polishes around the neck, (I think we Should take care of Bill’s injury),  
and clean the wound one, he stop the bleeding with a new pressure pad.  
He given me a blow on the cheek and say that I was really disobedient who thought I could run away again  
and care not expect any mercy for what I have done again.  
Apologize final he yells.  
After a while, then I wake up again and he yells again, I'll apologize.  
Never the Scream but he say something that causes me to become calm again.  
What have I done now? I see wondering and looking at him with disgust.

 

 

You tried to run away from Mir / us again, and kicked me in the Holy of Holies! He yells.  
He presses his thumb right above my bandaged knees up and down into my lap so that  
I feel an incredible throb pain again.  
He does the same thing as before that day.

I give a yell and pass out of the next due the pain.  
He put a hand on my heart and feels how it speeding up dangerously high.  
He lets go as soon as he feels felt heart on me rushed away.  
After taking thumb across my lap,  
he takes and smacks my cheeks until I wake up once again by the rough treatment,  
waiting for what my misty eyes begin to come alive.  
I try to sit up but being stopped by him.

He grabs me by the neck and lifts me up without any problems.  
You're Hurting me, gasping with my misty eyes that are full of hate.  
Did not have parted every Injured I would have kicked him hard on the goodies.  
Let me go motherfucker i say in dull entertains.  
You have no reason to keep me here, this is torture and abuse.

He smiles evilly and say like we didn’t know that your little filthy dirty whore.  
Please let me go I haven’t done you people anything.  
I want to go home I cry sad that he did not take enough notice to.  
You are evil and not a bit nice I scream sorry and hope you goodwill release me.

 

 

I and the rest of us here that brought you intend to continue to hurt you, until you learn your place!  
He says and plasters it down on my feet.  
Carry out a groan when the Injured knee again whining to the protest of the few being stand on.  
We will not be satisfied until you obey me or Mir, and we will torture you until you do as you're told.  
Abuse is it? He says after a while.

It was our right to take you as pleasure slave and to make a good boyfriend to Mir  
No you have not done us any harm, but I do not care! He says.  
What we want, we take  
He laughs broadly at me when I start crying again.  
Because he, after a while gets pretty Annoyed at my crying so he throws me Into the wall and  
I get almost knocked out of the blast.

No time to even catch my breath, before he is on top of me again.  
He covers his arm like a bow but do nothing.  
In really get scared this time around and I just can’t help myself screaming.  
Please let me I promise not to notify you or anyone else say and I try to stay calm so gone it will go,  
but my voice fails me.

 

He sat down and takes hold of what caused the leg and say,  
look what you did with the floor to take and clean up this shit while I'm watching.  
He smiles evilly again and run its fingers into it caused the bone.  
I shout back again, and the sweat bead down to the hot pan.  
I can’t and I can’t for the part of either of you is broken my leg, I say.  
There was no Proposal without an order.  
Please, I can’t, I say again and looks beseechingly at him with tears in my voice.  
Please, I beg you, I say with a weak voice.

Notify us? Screams and he takes a painful grip on my arm, trying almost turning it out of joint.  
We will never let you go, he says, and you will never be free,  
you are our now and we will do what we want with you!  
He becomes totally insane out to hear me complain.  
He lets go and turns to go from there, he is so angry.  
That you did not know what to say but go back and say you have now made me so mad that I did not  
know what to say I'm totally speechless and give me a slap and disappears out of the room and locks.

 

 

 

After he has gone I finally got be left alone.  
But I have problem sleeping cuss my body is aching from today's torture.  
But after awhile so I finally fall asleep due to exhaustion.  
The guy comes into the room, walks up and shackles my foot with a chain attached to the wall.  
Now you can go out to the other room.  
He removes my hands chackles and gives me two slaps, one to deliver blood from my mouth.

Then he goes away for the moment and leaves the door open.  
I really do not want it but he does not care and do whatever the hell he wants and I realize  
that I will not ever get away from here.  
My back, my head and my knee is now extremely painful.  
And I feel more and more dull than nothing when I hit the ground and everything goes black.  
A bucket of cold water thrown over me.

Wonder why Mir dose this to me.  
Staring fear in the door and wonder if I'll try but I do not know is that the door is alarmed.  
Listening intently for something will happen but it does not.  
I push the handle down and everything goes off,  
I get pretty scared but see my chance and start to run out of room.  
But he's over me as soon as I manage to get out.  
He gives me an extremely hard slap and drags me back.  
Are still foot shackle and now my hands shackle the waist again.  
He makes sure that everything is secure.

Of course, I just sit in the position I was in when Mir started lexurying me.  
The door opened again and in comes the wedge that pomp and stared at me the whole time the rapes took place.  
Get to the shower with you.  
Take off your handcuffs this is key, and no they are not the same as for the foot.

 

I then get to the shower and wash well.  
Takes at least an hour before I take myself out.  
Showered and clean fresh I felt.  
Shouts at the guy that I'm done.  
He locks up and put on my wounds with fresh new bandage and compressor.  
You ordered into the great room says guy and takes a hard grip on my arm while he with  
the other unlocks the bracelet and pull with me.  
At last, says the other guy and smiles evilly that has always made this past few weeks, well how did it go?  
He's will not give a damn Mir lied and tought off the Weasleys that now thought their eldest son to be dead.  
He was apparently...... I did not I try to protest.  
Make sure he is quite some time, why did you bring him for?  
To spruce you would punish the disgusting unwanted little swine.

 

Take one thing:  
no one actually want to do with you so no one will of course love you somewhere your  
stupid whore but one thing you are a good little cunt you are and you are an undesirable  
hated dirty little swine you know?!  
Of course, I do not and can’t help but start crying of her awful words.  
Do you, you are nobody, and nobody wants you to understand? Your dirty little whore. Get it?!

Your worthless unwanted dirty animals whore dare not…  
Let’s punish him before he does something striped to here self him says.  
I don’t know what to do anymore sow I just stand there and let them do their stuff on me.  
I can’t just stop scream or screaming.  
Why should I keep on fighting when I all the time is push down.  
But I’ll give it a try because they are not gonna break me that easy for the Weasley's sake.

Before I have time to react, everything is black again.  
They tie the hands hard and my legs.  
Before they move me to another room and go away for a while.  
This room has a say and nothing more.

They're coming in after some time and put me in a new position and bind the hands of a cross.  
And sit down after a few hours then I wake up.  
Good morning, says Mir said, smiling. He shows off a sharp needle.  
Takes and holds it over a candle and throws away the sheet.  
I'm begging, but takes no notice from my pleadings.  
He puts the needle down on my hip and began typing. It hurts so much that I cry.  
Finally I pass out in pain and when he is ready to go back a bit and look at his work and walks away.  
Mir comes to backup a moment and take a pair of pliers and pull out a nail from my right index finger.  
Adds one clocks on the chest.

 

I can’t help but scream out loud in the sky it hurts so damn bad and just want to go home.  
Since the pain is unbearable,  
I can no more than to scream even if it is not the twins wants to hear, so he asks again.  
Sobbed a dull and weak to say yes but he did not hear what I said as she roars again and takes out a new tool.  
So you learn the right answer he said maliciously.  
Looks scored on Mir and great cries of pain but he does not care more than he would like a response from me.  
Reply bitch. Yells yes and he brings a new tool.  
The whole body is shaking and I try to get my hands free but they have tied extra tight,  
I feel the throb of the judgment and the blood has been difficult to pump.  
It looks very terrifying out of my eyes. Say it otherwise slamming it.  
I'm so afraid that I do not know what to say and before I know it Aaron put the tool chest, again just like Mir said.  
He makes me to recover myself for a minute before he walks away.  
After a while another man came into the room.

So you have vacant now he says cold and sits on a chair which stood in the corner of the room.  
Of course, I know again, do not know what to say so I keep quiet.  
Time goes and goes and goes and eventually something happens.  
Want something to eat? Says Aaron and takes out a dry sandwich.  
Locks up my wrists and asking me to get up.  
It hurts but it's nice to sit up for a moment.  
He pressed into a sandwich in my mouth and say eat there worthless wretch.

 

 

\- I can’t, I say, shaking uncontrollably.

But I am so dry in my throat that I can’t chew or swallow.  
If you give me some water, maybe it will work better.  
Aaron shakes his head and says, eat or nothing.  
I try but is so dry that I do not get something down.  
Mir is or looks very irritated and said to the man makes it so we can go from here sometime.  
He brings my head back and give me a sip of water.  
Trying but drops out of the cup out of my grasp that it ends up with a jingle on the floor  
I try again and again, but the body does not seem like fluid matter how I try and piece of bread would not go down.  
Until the end I vomit it all up again.  
He presses me down again and tie the hands of a cross again and all goes from there, leaving me in darkness.

 

Days later and in a new room Bill wakes up and it finally hit him that he will never get to be free from Mir.  
Bill knew that he need to plan and to be very careful with it’s plans to maybe escape in the future if could.

 

FLASHBACK ENDS


	4. Worries of Night and Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old and New suprises and a serten persen se one he thought might be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT A NATIVE IN ENGLISH AND IM ALSO DYSLXIA SO I WILL FIX MY SPELLING ERROS WHEN THE STORY IS DONE IF IM NOT HAVING A BETA BEFOR ITS DONE HAPPY REDING

While Bille was stuck in the past Stormhook worked on him, in the end they got him stable and the kids was worried because they didn't under what had happen to their mother and why they couldn't live with him.  
But Dobby their mother's best friend and house elf. Dobby took very good care of them and was happy every time they got to spend some time with him.  
They had asked about the their mother and was told there was no father and that he was the mother and had carried them.  
Lydia the oldest had asked why a few month ago and had gotten the answer that they would be told the whole truth when they got to their teen and that it was to dangerous right now.  
Bill had showed them a picture of Mir so they would know how he look and told them that he was a very bad man. So if they saw him they would run as fast as they could and call on Max Dobby's alias when they were out in the open.

Stormhook hadn’t dare to move Bill so she had done most in the office before she wanted to move him. The collar vibrated again and showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Bill moan in uncomfortable but soon his eyes flew open when he felt a very familiar aura of magic. Max he said. Come kid we is to go this is no rehearsal. Bye dad we love you.  
Me too, go Max. Dobby gathered quickly all the children and popped them away home, while Bille tried to get up but was push down back gently to the sofa he was laying on by Stormhook.

Another goblin knocked on the door and told them that curse breaker Bill was asked after. He told the goblin that he would be there and rose up and walked out off the room. When he got there he saw the last person he wanted to see it was Mir but that was not that he saw standing behind him, it was Arthur Weasley. He had not seen his father in years and just to see him look so down, tired and sad made his heart ache. And to know that your son might be dead had taken Arthur's tool but he still lived on for his family's sake and the hope off see William again. Hello Mir love Bill said with fake voice off loving and kissed him on the cheek. Bill despised the man after everything he had done to him. He could feel the pull on the magic oath Mir had force him to take so he told that they would take it his office.

Hi baby how are you? I'm so sorry for last night. Mir pulled up a box that looked very expensive and told Bill to open it. Bill put a fake smile on and did what Mir told him to do. What Bill saw got his breath to stop almost.

But why? Asked Bill as he put the box down.  
I'm quite serious Mir answered him and trailed kisses down his neck. Mir i'm sorry but I can’t I miss the Weasleys I saw my father standing behind you earlier when i got out met you he answered as the tears started to fall down his face.

Mir took a very deep calming breath even thought that vampires don't breath he knew that he needed to be calm as he did not wanted nobody to find out that he was abusive. We will talk about this at home but i need to asked: are you cheating on me? Those word weight a lot on what would probably happen when he got home. Bill swallow and forced the word NO out. But I have a hard time to believe that so i will take my leave before i crash your office and when I see you tonight i will make you pay.  
I think I have waited to long for this but i'm going to branding - tattoo - mark you. But i'm also thinking off wating to your eighteenth birthday to see if you going to any inheritance. It might come from your ancestors even though that you still got Weasley blood in you after I (laughter) forced to disinherit your self from the Weasley Said Mir with a such a voice that got Bill to have chills traveling through his spine. Mir paused to a breath again and said from now on after you branding mark tattoo is done you will call me Master or Sir the usual privelish is now gone.

Bill looked shocked on Mir and said pleading: Mir don’t do this please. You a clearly cheating on me and has done so for some time so I will tight the whole I have on you answered Mir in dismissive tone. I will change your collar and lock away your magic. Bill almost fainted when he heard Mir thought about looking away his magic..  
Your magic will only work during the days you are on the job working and I will set some kind off timer i can use the activation word from miles so that won't be a problem said Mir cruelly and warped his hand around Bills throat and pushed him against the office wall.  
Bill swallow hard and answered him that they would see each other at home. He slide down the wall and started to cry as soon Mir left. He took a quill and started look for some papers and started to write everything down off what had happened that last hour. When he was done he called Max aka Dobby to take it with him and read it in the safe house. Dobby popped in, took the letter and popped away to read the letter Bill his friend and Master had written.

Dobby had learned to write and read from Bill over the years even some languages. The day went quick and Bill dreaded to get home but he knew the consequences if he didn't.  
He quickly called Max Dobby popped in and he started to explain quick and asked if he could feel him if his magic was locked away and if it would hurt him in some way. Dobby answer that it would not hurt him and that he would scenes him due to the strong bond they had but promises to pop in to the office once and while.

 

Bill was grateful for that and said his goodbye and popped home after saying his goodbye to Griphook and Ragnok. Mir was to calm tonight when he got home and it worried Bill...

 

He got up to take a shower and change to something more comfortable. after twenty minutes he was done. He took of his locket and hide it on it usual place after opened it and looked at the only picture he had on the Weasleys in the home. The rest of it he had from them was in the vault that he and Dobby had together. Thank god Mir didn't know about or he had taken it right away.

The night followed with screams, blood, seed and pain. When the dawn broke we could find our little cursebreaker with shackles round the ankles lying on the floor against the wall. The branding tattoo was done but the dried blood was still visible on the pale body that still gleaming off what was left off the moonlight together with dried seed off the night rapes. Mir called his work and told him he was sick and wouldn't come for the rest of the week.

He let Bill be in the dungeon room till saturday before he dragged him up to their room. His body was aching and weak. When Bill heard the door close and then locked with a simple spell after he had woken up in the bedroom. He force himself up to get to their bathroom to clean himself off but it took some time due that he was very week from the lost of food but thank god gave his collar those nutrients he needed. It was something Mir had done after his second birth to his three of four kids that had been alive when he had given birth, he been week for a long time and Mir had done that collar then.

It was thanks to that he had survived so long with food during Mirs runt of food-punishment and his pregnancies as well. He got there after a while and collapse in the shower he didn’t dare to take a bath in risk to drown off exhaustions. He sat in the shower and after an hour he was finally done and after yet another twenty minutes he was finally in bed and out like a light. The next morning Mir woke him up with a hard slap on the arm and told him to get ready for work..

Bill walked into the kitchen did his breakfast and saw the newspaper on the table.

 

Savior kidnapped. The dark lord has returned. Student dead in a tournament.

 

Bill read about it and was worried about the dark lord due to the fact he knew that Mir’s clan had allied with the dark lord in the war. Mir had let it slipped when he was high on drugged one time. He heard something from the basement and something that hiss in pain but he didn’t had time to check it out due to the fact that he was almost late from work after being locked in his thoughts.

Griphook and his wife Stormhook was happy to see him again after being ill as well was Ragnok.. We need to talk William they said. Follow us to my office if you please said Ragnok.. Bill walked slow but followed his boss to his office. As soon Ragnok open the door he saw somebody sit in his armchair.

It was the duelling Master champion and charm Master professor Filius Flitwick. Love i didn't know you would be visiting today. I wasn't but i was here with one off the muggleborns who apparently need to go through some paper and inheritance test. A letter had come in school so I told Poppy that i would take it I needed a break of being headmaster for a few hours. You know how I hate the paperwork. True love but don’t we all hate paperwork laugh Ragnok and kissed his husband who also laugh. 

 

Bill have you had check up on the kids? Asked Stormhook totally forgetting that Flitwick was in the room. Bill answer with a small voice that only Dobby had looked them over since they were born. Could you call them so i can do a check up on them if you allow me William she said. Bill thought about and knew that they need shuts and such thing so he called on Dobby. Could you get the kids for me my friend asked Bill as he sat down with small hiss that didn't go unnoticed in the room.

 

Master Bill are you okey? Asked Dobby worried for his friend. Bill tried to hide the stabbing pain that was coming back again before he answered with a yes. Filius looked choked as he saw one of his former favorite student. William Weasley is that you? He asked from his lover embrace as he now rose to his feet. Don’t call me Weasley I go by Rackel now days. But how can you be here? We thought you had died years ago, your family even found blood from the last place you had been seen. Even Though there had not been a body there they knew from amount blood that you had died well except for Percy, he still thinks you a live somewhere.

I...I he was interrupted with a pop and a choir off hi daddy did you miss us? He lifted up his oldest son Marcus. Of Course i have missed all off you my little angels Bill had answered with a hint of sadness in his voice that didn’t go unnoticed by the others in the room Filius was in shock that William Weasley... no Rackel was a father off what looked to be twelve children. Marcus could feel how something was moving in his mother's stomach. Icza small voice said I want baby. Oh hun you already have a eleven sibling.

But you know what Icza you will get more, i'm pregnant again. Dobby was happy to hear that Master Bill was waiting again and asked, will I help you again? I Know you will like every other time. Dobby beamed and continued to feed the small almost one year olds. Bill where have you been all this time? Here and there answered Bill. It was kind off the truth due the fidelius charm Mir had put on him to prevent him to answer certain questions.  
Master Bill can't answer because he is not the keeper said Dobby as he took the second child to feed. What do you meen?.... Oh I think i understand now said Filius as understood that he was under a fidelius charm.

I is knowing you didn't had a choice said Dobby later as he tried to get the small child to burp.  
I know Dobby my friend Bill answered with a tired sigh.. Master Bill so how many do you think you will have this time? Asked Dobby as if the other wasn't there in the rom with them. Dobb you know very well that i have little say in that matter and that the other option is not an option for me you know very well what will happen. 

Master Bill I is know he is not to know. I is want to know If he is knowing. Bill thought hard on what his friend had just said and knew what would happen if he knew this child or children inside him existed. He couldn’t bare the thought. I hope my friend that he is not knowing. I is hoping it too said Dobby and finally got the baby to burp.

Who are you talking to mister Weasley.? Asked Filius. Please don’t call me Weasley i have not been that for the last I don’t know almost five years maybe. Please sir call me William or Bill said Bill. Filius please said Filius to Bill worried. Filius if you value your life don't ask me that question. The other gasp and wonder what kind of problem Bill had gotten into or what had happen.

I is wanting to release you from your.... Don't Dobby please said Bill. I is understand sa Dobby sadly who wanted to help his friend and Master. Stormhook had checked out the kids while the other had talked. I can't find anything wrong accept there gotta be something wrong when i read the magical level. Why would there be something wrong with their magical level after all they are the most powerful in the world for there age off course the only one that might be stronger for all time is Harry potter said/ answered Bill calmly that got the other jaws to drop opened and was just gaping. Bill a. thought about that inheritance test will you do it? Dobby will he know? and if do one it could help the kids to a moore secure location. Master Bill I Is thinking he might I Is doing one You worried later.


End file.
